loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac McSlain
"I am here to serve..nothing more..nothing less.." Isaac is a 17-year-old boy who had been framed as a murderer after the death of a friend but was saved and helped by a princess while he waiting to be executed. Personality Isaac was generally friendly but after he was framed for the murder of a friend when he was training to be a knight, he became more suspicious of everyone and more quiet. He does smile a bit but never really got over the sight of his friend's body covered in blood. He is extremely honour-bound and won't resort to cheap or dirty tactics to win. When he has a job to do, he doesn't think about how he looks or what he is doing and just gets on with it. Sometimes, when made angry, he goes into a state where he doesn't react to anything and won't stop until he has eliminated the threat. Otherwise, he is quite tactical, working out the best plan of attack and taking as few risks as possible. He knows when retreat is important to preserve one's life. When living as a farmer, he would go to sell crops at the market and learn about current affairs which always interested him. Past Isaac was born into a farmers family. He grew strong by helping his father with animals and plants. Living this life also made him develop a natural skill with food and cooking. His dream however, was to become a knight. Luckily for him, his grandfather used to belong to a noble family so he was accepted into the school. He was about 12 when he joined and spent the next few years training. But when he was 14, his grandfather died and it was decided that his parents didn't count as 'noble'. But because he was already in training, he could carry on to become a knight. However, when he was 15 there was a murder of one of the boys at the school. Isaac was blamed for the murder and he was forced to flee out of the city. He stole and hid and found his way into the next kingdom. He arrived and thought he had found a place to rest when he was betrayed and put in prison. He was going to be executed when he was saved by the princess of the castle, who he had helped when he arrived in the town. He wasn't sure what to do then she said he could be her butler and Isaac agreed so he could repay his debt. But after a lot of changes and trouble, he just became a sort of friend but his past caught up to him and his family was killed by the knight who actually committed the murder he was accused of. Isaac killed this knight and lives with Nathalie as he now has nowhere to return to. Since then he has become a knight in training for her kingdom and spends most of his time training. However, his dream of being a knight has been shaken after seeing what some of them have done and his vision of them being honorable and kind is mostly gone so he has decided to take a break to sort himself out and get over the loss of his family by going back to his roots as a farmer and living in solitude for a while. Strengths/Weaknesses Isaac has a habit that if he is doing serious work, he becomes too involved in it and becomes very withdrawn and quiet. He also gets very sick when he sees captive animals get hurt. He can get into a weird state of quiet anger and not think about his actions if someone he cares about or an innocent person gets abused. If provoked with things close to him (e.g. his putting people close to him in danger) he will enter a state of rage and become almost unstoppable in brute force but can be stopped easily with a trap of strategy. He also dislikes pickled foods. He can't swallow them easily and can choke on them. Luckily, he is a good cook and can find ways around this weakness and prepare something he can easily eat. As he is a farmer, he has good knowledge of plants and the land in which they grow so can sustain himself when away from civilization. Category:Characters Category:Male